


Dragon Hold

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Prompt List #1: Overwatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: “Come on,” he demands, and Gabriel blinks in confusion at the sudden attitude change. Then it clicks. “Wait…” He starts, before his face stretches into a wide grin.“Are you jealous?”





	Dragon Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally out right now and I'm snagging internet from a friend so definitely not proofread dkdndkdjdkxh. Enjoy a rarepair!

Gabriel sighs and drags a hand down his face. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up in the middle of the night and be unable to go back to sleep despite how exhausted he is. He usually just lays where he is until either sleep comes or the morning does, but sometimes, he goes to his office and works on paperwork he was leaving for the next day. 

He hadn't bothered to close the door since he was completely alone, or so he thought. As he sat and sifted through the boring papers, his ears picked up on a soft pitter patter approaching his door. He looked up and rose an eyebrow at the soft green glow emitting from the floor. 

Soba, Genji's dragon, approached him rather languidly in her “noodle form”, as Jesse liked to call it. Gabriel watched the spirit walk around his desk and go directly to him. He turned his chair to look at her. She watched him expectantly for a moment but when he didn't pick her up, she climbed on his leg and and draped herself over his thighs. 

He laughed. Such a strong and threatening creature acting like a house pet will never cease to amuse him. He allowed her to distract him and proceeded to pet her. She nuzzled her face into his rough hand, making noises akin to purrs and content whimpers. 

Not two minutes later does Gabriel hear footsteps approaching the door as well, and he knows exactly who it is. Genji rounds the corner, rubbing his eye sleepily. “Gabriel?” He mumbles, mask over his face. “Where did you go? I woke up and you were not there.” He says and walks to him. 

“I'm sorry, _mi amor,_ ” Gabriel apologizes, and even in the dark and with the mask on, he sees Genji's face fill with pink at the pet name. Genji was still new to pretty much everything. He was still a ball of untreated anger issues and trauma but with his relationship with Gabriel, he'd started getting better at being himself more. 

Gabriel, big bad Commander Reyes, walks up to his lover and presses a chaste kiss to the metal mask on his face. Genji melts and buries his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel's chuckle is deep and vibrates against the Japanese man, who sighs in content. 

“Come back to bed with me,” he says, snaking his arms around the other's broad shoulders. Gabriel hums and buries his face into the head of black hair, smiling. “Sure, baby,” he says, and Genji manages to blush a little more, “you go on ahead and I'll be right there.”

Before Genji responds, an annoyed chirp comes from the floor and something is climbing onto Gabriel's legs and back. Genji releases the other and blinks in surprise at the green glow of his dragon that stared back at him. 

“Oh,” he says, “so that's where you went.” At that, Gabriel laughs and scratches underneath the corporeal spirit's chin. Soba makes a content sound and huffs through her nose, nuzzling into Gabriel's face. 

The other man laughs once more and nuzzles back, reaching with his other hand and petting her, giving her the maximum amount of affection he possibly could. A sudden tug at his shirt surprises him, however. Genji narrows his eyes at Soba before turning to Gabriel. 

“Come on,” he demands, and Gabriel blinks in confusion at the sudden attitude change. Then it clicks. “Wait…” He starts, before his face stretches into a wide grin. 

“Are you jealous?”

“No!” Genji shouts in indignation, but the violent red filling his scarred face says otherwise. Gabriel throws his head back and laughs loud enough to wake the whole Blackwatch base. Genji scowls behind his mask and crosses his arms, looking aeay almost in shame. 

Gabriel, still laughing, cups his cheeks with his hand and turns his head back to face him. “Genji,” he says, tone so full of love and affection that the shorter man can't help but smile. 

“I only love Soba so much because she's a part of you,” Gabriel says lovingly, “and I love you, more than anything.” Genji tenses at first, as he does when those fateful words are spoken, but then he leans into his man and intertwines their fingers together. 

He pauses, then mumbles softly. “... I love you too.” 

Gabriel beams, tilting the other's head to look into his eyes with dilated pupils and happy wrinkles. Genji feels his heart explode and loses his control, moving his hands back to his head and removing his mask. Without hesitation, he leans upwards and presses his lips to Gabriel's. 

The other kisses back eagerly, hands circling around his waist and drawing him closer. Genji smiles in their locked lips, pulling his lover's face down to him, trying to be as connected to him as he possibly could. 

Ever so abruptly do clawed feet push at his at his forehead, whining loudly. The second Genji pulls away, Soba wraps herself around Gabriel's neck and sticks her tongue out at her master. Genji narrows his eyes and sticks his tongue back out at her. 

Gabriel snorts and pets thems both, Genji swatting his hand away. “Let's go back to bed, _mi amor_ ,” he says, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the office. Genji smiles and puts his mask back out. 

As they walked, he could have sworn Soba had winked at him. 

 


End file.
